This invention relates generally to beverage brewers and particularly to a stacked brewer. The brewers typically make coffee upon a countertop at a restaurant or other establishment. Multiple brewers, on a countertop, increases the beverage brewed while occupying more counter space in competition with other products. The present invention increases beverage brewed per square foot by stacking at least two brewers vertically to reduce the countertop space required.
Various types of brewers have long been available in the prior art. All of these are for use for holding beverages generally one brewer in height. In addition, some of these vessels or brewers are of a fairly large size, and include their own spigot, at the bottom, that allows for the dispensing of any beverage maintained therein, during usage. Some of these brewers, even though they may be of substantial size, perhaps in the two to four gallon capacity, may yet be used in conjunction with the beverage brewing apparatus, whether it be for the preparation of hot tea or coffee, or other beverages, directly under a brew basket or other brewing apparatus, the beverage as brewed being deposited directly into the brewer, of substantial volume, for eventual dispensing and consumption. Having a variety of these types of brewers, provided around a counter or shelf, as in a commercial establishment or restaurant, or even in an office, occupies a fair amount of counter space. Hence, the present invention provides for vertical stacking of brewers, one upon the other, as a needed enhancement and a desirable contribution to the field of beverage brewing and serving, for various types of facilities.
Beverage brewers occupy counterspace in a footprint. The footprint is the horizontal planar space required to locate an appliance for operation and dispensing in an establishment. The footprint includes the width and depth of counterspace allocated for restaurant equipment such as a brewer. Presently, the amount of counterspace available at establishments dwindles as additional products occupy more and more counterspace. For many years, coffee has been served at most establishments. In recent years though, coffee has expanded to include many varieties and flavors, cappuccino, espresso, teas, and iced tea. These newer products are prepared and dispensed from separate pieces of equipment, each with its own footprint that consumes counterspace. Coffee grinders and bulk coffee dispensers further crowd the available counterspace.